A New Solution
by Machinesmith
Summary: Life return to normal after Honnoji Academy sunk into the sea for Ruuyko, and all of the other students. Be a shame if parties unknown were to activate life fibres. Although it's life fibre's their fighting now, the true enemy is undeniably human.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a long but undeniably fun day out with Mako. Ruyko slumped down onto the bed, finally letting the day catch up with her. Ah Mako, a riddle wrapped in in enigma, wearing a bowl cut and a uniform slightly too big for her. Impossibly honest, yet not. Just what kind of girl was she, and more importantly what was she to Ruuyko, more than a 'bestie' as she, but if not that then what? That was a question for another time. Despite the enhancements that being I life fibre hybrid, it did nothing to prevent one from becoming exhausted. Soon Ruyko drifted off into a deep sleep.

She had been asleep for a couple of hours, and she really should of got up and made some sort of meal, but of history was anything to go by, she would sleep through to morning, get up late, swear profusely about getting up late while trying to get dressed and make breakfast at the same time, run out the door with almost everything required for the day while finishing the breakfast and making a remark about hating Mondays, and be off to school. Not the most organized routine, but it had served her well this year, the last year for her.

However none of this would take place this day. No, thanks to the unfortunately high intellect, and monstrous nature of a certain unknown party, something terrible would take place instead. Sitting in his thrown, surrounded by nothing except the dim light produced by the countless screens around him, and the darkness, the unknown figure, only identifiable, by the light that reflected of his large round spectacles, he let out a soft chuckle, and uttered the word

"So... It begins"

Pain. Immeasurable, extreme pain, only comparable, to having ones own heart ripped out, or ripping of ones cloths once they had been stitched on, which unfortunately for Ruyko, she knew of both. It started in the front of her head and now it was making its way down the back of her neck. She could also feel something niggling at the back of her mind, no clawing at it. Then it subsided, and she slumped on the bed.

"What... Was... That...?" she panted.

 _ **REVOCS HQ**_

The building was for the most part, ruins. However the sub-basement was a different story. And within the sub-basement, a discovery was to be made. Satsuki, was rifling through paperwork that had belonged to her farther. For the most part she had been through it before, however an individual letter she hadn't seen before caught her eye.

 _Yamamoto research and development ltd._ The letter was directly addressed Soichiro Kiryuin. She tore open the letter with care, and retrieved the envelope's contents. Within a single unmarked brief letter

 _Soichiro, it has been some time since we last spoke, I hear that little Satsuki is almost 5 years of age now. As you have already guessed by now, this isn't a social call. If at all possible I'd like it if you were able to swing by the Yamamoto offices, I think I may have another solution to our mutual problem._

 _Yours sincerely Isaac Maverick._

Satsuki pondered the letter, knowing what was meant by _'mutual problem'_.

 _Just who is he Isaac Maverick? This is the first mention of him. Just what life did you lead before REVOCS?_

She folded up the letter and put it away for later, leaving the room. Soon she had returned to the surface, where she entered a car waiting for her and it sped of toward the mansion.

After her own efforts to get information on the mysterious Yamamoto research and development ltd didn't bore the desired results, she decided to phone in a favour from a good friend. Soon the familiar face of the teal haired teenager known as Hoka Inumuta, appeared on the screen before Satsuki.

"Lady Satsuki, to what do I owe the plesure?"

"For today at least, this isn't a social call. I need you to find all the information you can on a corporation called Yamamoto research and development ltd, and a man I believe to be an employees named Isaac Maverick."

The teen on the other end of the screen pondered the question for a moment then proceeded to ask

"I know you well enough that you wouldn't squander resources over a mere whim or REVOCS management business, so can I assume this is to do with life fibres?"

"Almost... I believe that Isaac Maverick was a college of my farther. According to a letter from him to my father, he had a solution to what he entitled a 'mutual problem'. I'd be willing to bet that, the mutual problem he referred to was either life fibres or Ragyo herself. Either way whatever it is, it is of upmost importance."

"I understand, I'll begin research into them immediately lady Satsuki"


	2. Chapter 2

Once again complete darkness came into view. Other than the blackness, all that could be seen was a set of large round spectacles, reflecting the faint light from the screens in the distance, and the shimmer of white light reflecting off red strings, seemingly tied around someone's fingers. The figure concealed in darkness let off a soft sinister chuckle and twisted their fingers, causing the threads to knot. The figure then released the threads from their fingers with a simple wrist flick, allowing them to snap into position far in the distance. The figure then bowed, signifying the end of his conductorship of the fibres.

"It is finished, now things can be set into motion."

 _ **Kiryuin Mansion**_

Once again the familiar sight of the teal haired teen came onto the monitors.

"Lady Satsuki, I've completed my research into Isaac Maverick and Yamamoto development. I've come up with some most interesting information on both of them.

Yamamoto development and research ltd was a cybernetics and AI research company that stared about 25 year ago. They were contracted by the government to develop advanced cybernetics for military application, however the contract fell through when the results were 'less than ideal'. They were later contracted by REVOCS to build a system to monitor and predict cosmic events and movements and were later contracted by REVOCS again for the development of advanced robotics for clothing manufacture. In fact some of the machines used by Iori and the sowing club in the development and manufacture of the Goku uniforms. However about five years ago, due to declining profits, the company went bankrupt" Inumuta explained.

"And what of Isaac Maverick?" lady Satsuki replied, eager to find out who this Isaac was.

"Isaac Maverick was as you thought, an employee of Yamamoto. He was one of their top scientists, hired just after the government contract fell through, he oversaw both the development of the astrological prediction AI and the advanced robotic production lines. He was very much the 'golden goose' their, so to speak.

About a year before the company closed, he mysteriously disappeared." Imumuta explained.

"Hmm... Send through the location of their headquarters, I think further investigation may be in order." lady Satsuki replied.

 _ **Ruyko's apartment**_

Ryuko decided that it was best that she should take the day off, after what had occurred earlier. She knew that it was only a matter of time before Mako arrived and interrogated her about why she wasn't their today. She would have to decide what to tell her, the truth? No she didn't want to worry Mako (or rather more accurately didn't want to admit she wasn't invulnerable) then what? She'd probably just make it up as she went along, that's what she did at Honnoji and against the life fibres. It seemed to work pretty well, for the most part she thought as her mind waltzed around (avoided at all cost) the brief time she was stitched to Junektsu (as you would if you were brainwashed into being a homicidal maniac). Unfortunately for Ruyko (and everyone else) it would soon be something she had to live down twice, but lets not dwell on that.

Suddenly their was a knock on the door (caused of coarse by Mako). Ruyko pulled herself of the lounge with all of the grace and speed of a turtle, and proceeded to answer the door. Ruyko asked the question of who it was, already knowing it was Mako. Mako answered as expected, and the brown bowl cut sprung into the room with energy normally expected of a... (Their isn't really anything with enough energy that accurately compares to Mako).

Mako looked at her and pouted

"Why weren't you their at school to-day. You didn't even call!"

"I was err.. Um... Look I wasn't feeling well, and I didn't want you worrying ok. Jeez you make it sound like we are going out or something"


End file.
